Es malo aburrirse
by Niiara Sparrow
Summary: Sherlock se aburre. Y John está más que harto de ser el centro de sus iras. En plena discusión, se le ocurre que Sherlock podría solucionar su aburrimiento investigando acerca del sexo. No sabe la que le espera. MA18 (lo pongo aquí porque en el rating no sube de M, la historia gira en torno al sexo. El aviso está dado, no me haré responsable de futuras quejas al respecto).


Sherlock llevaba días en el salón de Baker Street, víctima de un profundo aburrimiento que se traducía en un insoportable mal humor, disparos a la pared y discusiones sin fin sobre los temas más variopintos con cualquiera que osara hablarle. John solía ser el blanco de esas discusiones, así como sus aficiones e incluso su modo de vestir. Al cabo de siete días, el médico, simplemente, no pudo aguantarlo más.

- ¡Me tienes harto! – bramó.

- Ya sabías a lo que te exponías al vivir conmigo. Te lo avisé.- replicó Sherlock con cierta tranquilidad al ver algo de empatía en John sobre su enfado monumental.

- ¡¿Sobre cómo organizar el pelo de perro del baño?! ¡Hazlo como te de la gana! ¡Estoy harto de tu aburrimiento, Sherlock! ¡Harto de ser el blanco de todo! ¡A ti lo que te pasa es que no se te ha ocurrido cómo pasar el aburrimiento! – gritó el médico señalando al detective con un dedo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Sexo, Sherlock! ¡Hablo de sexo! ¡Los hay que lo hacen cuando se aburren! ¡Pruébalo y déjame en paz! – dijo antes de sentarse en su butaca de siempre y abrir un periódico para esconderse tras él. Súbitamente, se hizo el silencio en Baker Street. John no quiso darle más importancia hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio pasar a Sherlock en dirección a la cocina y luego a la habitación. Cuando por fin se quedó solo, apartó el periódico y suspiró masajeándose las sienes. Sinceramente, agradecía el silencio reinante y aquella medio calma que había, aunque no tenía claro cuánto duraría. Para su desencanto, a los dos minutos, Sherlock apareció de nuevo en el salón, vistiendo una bata marrón que solía usar cuando se ocupaba de sus experimentos.

- Ven.

- ¿Para qué?

- Necesito tu ayuda.

- Dios santo… - protestó John levantándose del sofá. Sherlock desapareció por el pasillo en completo silencio, guiando a John hacia una de las habitaciones. Cuando el médico entró, la puerta se cerró sigilosamente tras él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Estaba en la habitación de Sherlock. La cama estaba abierta, pero sobre las sábanas descansaban algunas cuerdas y vibradores, así como lubricantes varios. Cuando el médico se giró en busca de la puerta de salida, se encontró a Sherlock a dos pasos de él, mirándole fijamente.

- Ayúdame.- repitió. John no fue capaz de moverse. Tragó saliva y le aguantó la mirada.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo…? – preguntó casi sin voz.

- Ya sabes que no tengo experiencia alguna en el área sexual - replicó él casi en un susurro -. Y necesito a alguien de confianza para poder iniciarme. No te tocaré - aclaró alzando una mano, intentando sonar tranquilizador -. Al menos, no con mi… ya sabes… - John enarcó una ceja.

- Eres idiota.

- Había pensado en enfocarlo como un experimento científico. Ya sabes, para analizar las reacciones fisiológicas provocadas por ciertos estímulos.

- Y tienes que probar conmigo.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Con quién si no?

- Explórate tú.

- ¡John, eso es absurdo! – protestó Sherlock - ¡No sería objetivo!

- Sherlock… ¿qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? – Sherlock no le dejó terminar la frase. Rápidamente, se acercó a John, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le besó en los labios. El médico abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo cómo se le cortaba la respiración. Al poco rato, Sherlock rompió el beso y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de John.

- Pulso acelerado… pupilas dilatadas… respiración agitada… - susurró - No te lo esperabas…

- Sherlock… - balbuceó John, sin saber qué hacer. El detective, por su parte, volvió a besarle y le hizo retroceder hasta la cama, cayendo con él sobre la misma. Allí, atrapó las manos de John sobre su cabeza y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre la cadera del médico antes de romper el beso finalmente.

- Ayúdame, John… - repitió en un susurro antes de atar las manos del médico con rapidez – No te haré el amor… pero quiero saber cómo funciona el placer… déjame explorarte de un modo científico.- pidió antes de apartarse del médico y atarle los pies. John no podía reaccionar. No acababa de comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Y de hecho, no notó cómo el detective le abría la camisa botón a botón y deslizaba la tela por el torso hasta dejarlo semi desnudo, ni se dio cuenta apenas de que de un modo similar, sus pantalones y calzoncillos también habían abandonado su posición inicial.

- Sher… S-sherlock… - balbuceó, buscándole con la mirada. El detective se había levantado para coger un cuaderno, un bolígrafo y una fusta. Aquello puso al médico en alerta – Sherlock… ¡¿qué haces?! – espetó intentando apartarse sin éxito alguno.

- Todo irá bien. No voy a hacerte daño.

- ¡Es difícil de creer cuando tienes una fusta en la mano!

- No voy a usarla de momento, sólo quiero tenerlo todo cerca. Si luego interrumpo la actividad porque me faltan cosas, será un desastre, ¿no crees? – ante el silencio reinante, Sherlock se tumbó junto al médico – Muy bien… - susurró antes de acomodarse junto a él – Quiero que me indiques… cómo empezar, qué debo hacer, qué te resulta agradable y qué desagradable.

- Esto… va en serio, ¿no? – murmuró John con incredulidad. Sherlock asintió.

- Desde luego. ¿Por dónde tengo que empezar?

- Alucino… - murmuró de nuevo el médico, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Al ver el cuello accesible, Sherlock no lo dudó y decidió tomar la iniciativa besándole la nuez. Aquello arrancó un primer respingo de sorpresa a John, seguido de un suspiro muy mal disimulado. Sherlock cerró los ojos y se dedicó durante cerca de diez minutos a experimentar con el cuello y la nuez del médico a base de besos, lametones y mordiscos que iban aumentando su intensidad hasta que John le indicase que aquello no le gustaba, al tiempo que se aseguraba de apuntarlo todo por medio de un código de signos similar a la taquigrafía y al morse, que le permitían ahorrar tiempo y no perder detalle. Pronto, los gemidos de John empezaron a llenar la habitación. Sherlock sonrió satisfecho y decidió explorar otras zonas. Con cuidado, apartó la camisa de los hombros del médico tanto como le fue posible, y se centró en mimar el hombro izquierdo, donde John exhibía la cicatriz del disparo que le incapacitó para seguir en el ejército. Internamente, el detective dio gracias por aquello. De lo contrario, jamás hubiera conocido a John.

- Cuidado… - protestó él con una mueca – Me duele…

- ¿Todavía? – replicó Sherlock extrañado.

- Cuando cambia el tiempo, como cualquiera que tiene una herida o lesión… no es nada anormal… - explicó John, azorado por interrumpir aquel momento.

- Perdona.

Sin más, Sherlock abandonó los hombros del médico y se centró en el pecho de éste, acariciándolo primero con la mano libre al tiempo que observaba todas las reacciones que sus caricias (tanto con la yema de los dedos como con la punta de las uñas) tenían en su piel, y besándolo y lamiéndolo después. Aquello relajó a John de inmediato, y no le importó demostrarlo a base de suspiros mientras se le erizaba la piel. Lentamente y sin dejar de tomar notas, Sherlock descendió dando besos cortos, asegurándose de echar el aliento cada vez, por el abdomen de John hacia su cadera. Aquello no hizo sino aumentar la excitación de John y el volumen de sus gemidos, pero Sherlock no bajó de ahí; al poco rato, volvió hacia arriba y se puso a horcajadas sobre la cadera del médico con una sonrisa. John le miró. Fue a preguntar algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Sherlock le silenció con un beso apasionado al tiempo que entrelazaba una de sus manos con la de él por encima de la cabeza. John sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón de tal manera que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, y trató de mover la cadera ligeramente, para buscar algo de roce que aliviara su cada vez más fuerte excitación. Sherlock sonrió al notarlo y se acomodó para permitirle cierto alivio, deleitándose en escuchar los gemidos ahogados de John, y contemplando la expresión de su rostro, a medio camino entre el placer y la vergüenza, consciente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, consciente de la situación y aún así, llevando a cabo el resultado esperado. Al cabo de un rato, los gemidos de John aumentaron, su respiración se volvió algo más grave y sus movimientos empezaron a aumentar. Sherlock se incorporó. Aquello no era lo que él esperaba. No estaba dispuesto a que aquello, su experimento, acabase tan pronto.

- No te vayas… espera… - suplicó John mientras se arqueaba y se mordía el labio. Sherlock se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla.

- Estás muy cerca – susurró -. No puedes acabar aún. El experimento no ha terminado.

- Por favor…

- Dos minutos. Respira hondo.

- Sherlock…

- Un minuto.

Cuando John se rindió al ver que no había respuesta a sus súplicas, Sherlock sonrió y le besó los labios a modo de recompensa. Sin alejarse de él, echó mano de unas ventosas que estaban conectadas a una pila, y apartó por completo los calzoncillos de John, liberando un miembro más grande de lo que él había calculado en un primer momento. Pero no se amilanó por eso y le puso los electrodos en la base del pene tras calentarlos ligeramente echándoles el aliento. John se estremeció.

- ¿Qué haces…? – protestó, intranquilo al ver la batería. Sherlock echó mano de la misma para verla de cerca.

- Nada, tú relájate. Se supone que esto se utiliza en las clínicas para donar esperma, cuando uno no es capaz. Pero también es bastante agradable.

- ¡Sherlock…! – antes de que John pudiera decir nada, Sherlock empezó a masturbarle con la mano para relajarle.

John sintió cómo se le quedaba la mente en blanco y cómo sólo podía rendirse a aquel cúmulo de sensaciones que le derribaban de nuevo en la cama. En cuestión de segundos, sus gemidos llenaron el aire otra vez, pero su cuerpo reaccionó más deprisa esa vez. Sherlock apartó la mano y activó la rueda de la batería para controlar el nivel de las descargas eléctricas que John iba a recibir. Los gritos desesperados de placer del médico no se hicieron esperar, mientras que éste convulsionaba todo su cuerpo, luchando contra sus ataduras.

Pero aquello, lejos de serle molesto, le resultaba aún más estimulante. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya no pudo aguantar más tiempo y perdió la voz al llegar al orgasmo entre sacudidas. Sherlock le abrazó para contenerle y pudo escuchar unos débiles gemidos rotos que emergían de la garganta del médico. A los pocos segundos, John se relajó por completo y se desplomó en la cama. Sherlock le besó los labios y echó mano de una toallita húmeda para limpiarle y arroparle.

- Lo has hecho muy bien - susurró Sherlock -. Mañana lo repetiremos.


End file.
